


A Not So Innocent Prank

by Madangel19



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, Hilarity Ensues, My Neck My Back, Song: WAP (Cardi B ft. Megan Thee Stallion), the kids prank Meg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madangel19/pseuds/Madangel19
Summary: Raf and Miko send a cursed virus to the Decepticons
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	A Not So Innocent Prank

"Are you sure this song is the right choice?" Raf asked as he typed away at his computer. He and Miko had been planning to prank the Decepticons by sending them a song on loop and with the help of a virus, the song wouldn't be able to be immediately stopped. The Decepticons would be stuck with the song for a few days before figuring out a way to get rid of the virus.  
"It's the perfect song! I can only imagine the look on Megatron's face when he hears it," Miko crowed, a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
"What are you two doing?" Bulkhead asked as he walked over to them.  
"We're pranking the Decepticons. We're gonna send them a virus that will play a song nonstop for a few days," Miko explained. Bulkhead appeared confused for a moment before his optics widened and he gasped softly.  
"Is it…that song?" He asked. Miko only nodded in response with a dark chuckle.  
"Aaaand, it's sent," Raf chimed. 

Five Days Later

Megatron couldn't think straight as he walked down the halls of the Nemesis. Some of his soldiers were on the ground, covering the sides of their heads and groaning in agony. A few others were banging their heads on the walls, muttering the lyrics to that cursed song.  
"If I so much as hear you fools sing along to this vile Earth song, I will carve out your sparks," Megatron growled.  
"Forgive us, my lord. It's just all we've been hearing," one said.  
"There's some whores in this house…," another murmured, shaking his head.  
"Silence!" Megatron bellowed as he made his way to where Soundwave was trying to find a way to get rid of this damned virus. He found him typing away at a computer. The song was louder in this room. Soundwave didn't appear phased, but upon closer inspection, he could see he was trembling.  
"Still no progress, Soundwave?" Megatron asked. Soundwave only shook his head as he typed away some more.  
"Certified freak. Seven days a week," he said in a warped voice.  
"Soundwave, silence! You must focus on ridding this virus!" Megatron yelled. He was growing worried for him.  
"Wet ass pussy. Make that pull-out game weak," Soundwave continued while shaking his head. He typed some more, but it only made the music louder. This was getting worse if it meant that his most loyal subject couldn't overcome it.  
"Whoever cursed us with this virus will face my wrath," Megatron growled, his hands balling up into fists. He wasn't sure how much more this he could handle.  
A few moments passed before the music finally stopped. Megatron let out a sigh of relief as sound wave pulled up some unknown file.  
"Is that what ended it?" He asked. Soundwave nodded. Another file popped up next to it. Suspicious.  
"Open that file, Soundwave. It could be of use," he said. Soundwave was reluctant at first before opening the file.  
"All you ladies pop your pussy like this. Shake your body: don't stop, don't miss," played throughout the Nemesis.  
"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?" Megatron bellowed as the sounds of screams filled the air.


End file.
